And Then They Danced
by Small J
Summary: A little vacation for the pair where they meet a new friend and have a relaxing time at the dance. PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE TOP.


**READ ME FIRST, MANY IMPORTANT NOTES:**

Princess Kay is a character created by my best friend for her Torchwood fiction. She is not a princess in that, she is a scientist, I just took some liberties when inserting her in my story. Thank you Big sis! The setting is mine, as are the characters in it (aside from Obi, Qui, Yoda and Mace) so please don't take them.

This is NOT a Mary Sue, fall in love with a Jedi, story. If you read my other stories, you will realize how I write Obi-Wan. He forms friendships easily and is very close to people he appreciates.

This is NOT a Qui/Obi romance…..per say. I honestly think I wrote them a bit closer then I normally do, therefore, I give you this option. Just like you can read a text through different lenses (like a Marxist read or a feminist perspective) you can, if you want, read this through a slash lens. If you do, that's fine, I don't mind. I tend to write them very close and I know I over step sometimes, this being one of them. I just don't have the heart to change it. There is ONE reference to Obi slash but it is a mention and it was in good humor (and a shot at a few writers I know on LiveJournal, love you!)

**Rating:** I have debated with myself ENDLESSLY over this. It is one bad word and a reference to slash. Since I am giving the option to read the story as a slash story, I am putting this at a 'T' rating, just to be safe and avoid ruffled feathers. Sorry if this somehow upsets you. It is very much the same as any of my 'K' stories, but I feel better this way.

LAST—there are references to a few of my other stories. If you have read them then you will see it. If you have not, well ok, it will just go over your head but you don't have to have read my other stories to make any connections.

**If you have not read all the text above this point I am not to be held responsible for your shock, concern or confusion. Bite me, oh great one.**

Happy reading, I love comments, let me know if I make mega errors as it helps me learn. I am but one set of eyes so I can't catch everything. Thank you.

* * *

The city of Rag'tog was a beautiful sight. Rolling fields glistened in bright gold and silver, the wind ruffling the bright tendrils. Green grass had never flourished on the planet, though not for lack of trying. In the past, developers had tried to transplant many variations of grass into small plots of land but each had ended with the same fate, choked to death underneath the domineering silver and gold.

There were legends about everything on the planet, including the grass. The most known was how the grass had turned silver and gold and why green was not allowed in. The first prince of Rag'tog, Ken'tar Senly, fell in love with the princess of the first moon, Princess Kal't. Wanting to impress her, the prince ordered all fields to be painted silver so that when she looked through the observatory she would see the rolling fields. Another prince, from the city of Civcean, had also fallen in love with the princess. Abcéday, for that was his name, ordered all the fields in his realm to be painted gold, trying to outshine the silver. For some time the two fought, trying to take as much land to paint. After many years of the two battling, both were crowned in their cities as kings and warriors. The princess, after watching the wars for many years, invited both kings to visit.

Her home was luscious and green, nature blending into the very buildings almost seamlessly. If one looked closely, they could just begin to see where plant and building met. Princess Kal't thanked them for their attention, but had sad news. While they both fought each other, killing dozens and destroying their planet, they had forgotten a few very important things. Neither had asked her what she wanted. Neither had told her how they felt. Neither had given her a chance or a choice. Neither had given her his heart.

And she had given hers to another.

The two kings left the moon heartbroken. It took many more years to heal the wounds both had inflicted on each other and the planet, however one remained. The grass, after so many years of being treated, would not grow green. Flowers bloomed of every color, fruits and vegetables flowered into the colors they were naturally want to do but nothing else. Grass, vines, and leaves shaded gold and silver took over the planet, crushing everything that was green. It suited the kings just fine.

Obi-Wan had read the legend many times. He felt bad for the princess, but never for the kings. He felt them foolish for never telling the woman they loved how they felt and, instead, all but killed each other for her favor. Now he was on the planet in the very city the story had taken place in. He couldn't help but admire the land and its people.

Being one if the planets most famed stories, the lesson was always held to heart. Life was lived to the fullest on the planet. When one was in love, they rarely hesitated to tell the other how they felt. Even if it meant straight out rejection, the effort was always appreciated. Obi-Wan marveled at the lively people as he walked through the palace gardens. He had been on the planet for a little over a week and felt marvelously recharged. He only wished his master felt the same. He was glad, though, that the mission had gone well. At least, what little there was of a mission.

The Jedi had just completed another mission in the whirlwind that was their lives. The mission had been a remarkably simple one. Better still, there had been no hitches that seemed to follow both Jedi like flys swarmed banthas. On the return trip home, Master Yoda had decided that they needed to stop on a plant that was on their way back to the Temple. Having no reason to rush back, seeing as they were not hurt this time, they agreed to the small detour.

Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi master, mentally backtracked the last week. They had been called as mediators between Rag'tog and Civcean, over a dispute in a trading agreement. While he expected the leaders to be stubborn he was presently surprised to arrive on a planet that no longer needed him. Apparently, the leaders had been able to figure the whole mess out in the four days it took the Jedi pair to arrive from their last mission. When Gui-Gon arrived both leaders were slightly alarmed. They had sent word to the temple that the issue had been resolved three days before, however it was apparent that word hadn't reached Qui-Gon.

And apparently Master Yoda had a sense of humor. Obi-Wan had been the one to reach the aged master. He was told, under no uncertain terms, that he was not to let his master leave the planet until he was rested. Qui-Gon had laughed when his apprentice had told him. He chuckled when his student had the codes to the transport locked, even cracked a smile when he was told that, no, Obi-Wan did not know the new codes.

Qui-Gon didn't laugh, chuckle or even smirk when his student lovingly held up a pair of ornate dress robes.

"What are those, my apprentice?" he asked, tucking his hands nervously into his cloak sleeves.

"These are the robes you will be wearing for this evenings celebration, master. It may be a week late, however, Kings Jarrar and Keth wish to celebrate our esteemed arrival. Master, we must accept their customs and traditions and tradition says that you wear these. They are the traditional dress of the Order of the Negotiator."

Obi-Wan held out the robes again. They were not ugly. By many definitions on many planets, they would even be considered beautiful. The robes simply were not his taste. The cloak was a rich silky material that fell to his knees in a vermilion wave. The tunic was of similar material and shade. The sleeves fell in a trumpet shape around the wrist, which gladdened the master as he could hide his hands in them. The belt was a thick white velvet piece that wrapped several times before tying into a tight knot on the hip. The tunic was not long, falling just a bit past the cloak. Leggings matched the belt and would hug his legs under vermilion boots. Obi-Wan turned the cloak around as his master gazed thoughtfully at it. The back and sides were covered in intricate patterns of silver leaves and flowers. Qui-Gon snorted.

"It won't be that bad, master, really."

Qui-Gon's eyebrow rose slightly, "Oh? And I suppose you will be wearing the same thing?"

Obi-Wan flushed under his collar as he began to pick at a thread from the robes.

"Well," he began slowly, "You are wearing the robes that King Jarrar picked out, master. I will be wearing the ones picked by King Keth. They decided that since there are two of us, and two cities, that we should represent them both equally instead of them fighting over which robes we would wear."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. "And how did they decide who would wear which robe, Obi-Wan?"

"They….drew straws."

* * *

Qui-Gon fidgeted with the collar. Normally he was forced to wear high collared monstrosities. Tonight, however, the collar was loose. What bothered him were the several layers underneath. His underclothes were light and of little worry, then a black shirt that settled in a 'v' under his neck followed by a white tunic that slipped over his head just allowing the black to peak through and last the vermilion cloth that allowed both the black and white shirts to be seen. The layers were all remarkably thin, which he was thankful for.

Straightening his collar once more, he left his assigned quarters and made his way to his student's. While the two Jedi had been through much together and had, in fact, seen each other at some of their lowest points, the kings bristled at the thought of them sharing a room together. It simply wasn't done, he had been told. He could not share a room with a student let alone one who wasn't even an adult yet. He had laughed at that, startling both kings and advisors. Obi-Wan, who stood just behind him, turned away to chuckle into his hand. Obi-Wan was young, true, but he was nearly 21 turns, well past any majority on many planets in the system. To have the kings worry over his virtue like he was only seventeen humored them both. Even after explaining this, the kings insisted on separate rooms.

Walking though the halls, Qui-Gon admired the beauty of the structure. The arced ceilings were hung with silver lights and ornate tapestries. Balconies jutted out every so often between large windows. Closing his eyes, the master let the force flow through him, taking delight in the bustle around him in the clearly empty hall. The palace radiated with nervousness and excitement over the nearing celebration. Having Jedi was rare for the planet and thus a treat when they arrived. Briefly, his mind conjured an image of the grand structures of Telos. Shaking his head almost violently, the master ignored the pang that struck his chest. This was not Telos. Nearing his student's room, Qui-Gon sent a trickle of welcome through their bond. Obi-Wan responded back in kind, opening the door as his master approached. He didn't stay as his master entered the room, swiftly moving to the adjacent bedchambers. Obi-Wan's idea of a room was opening a door and entering the bedchambers. The king's idea was a small apartment.

Qui-Gon settled himself onto the couch, pulling his beard, worrying he might need a trim.

"We will be late if you take much long, apprentice."

He looked towards his student's bedroom as the young man stood in the doorway, re-braiding his hair. Qui-Gon was instantly jealous. While the aged master was bogged down with layers that hung to his knees, his student had what appeared to be only two layers that rested just below his butt. The tunic buttoned in the front, buttons cleverly hidden by a flap of material, and cinched by a wide cummerbund. His sleeves were slightly puffed and they cuffed at his wrist. Slits were cut along the blue material allowing the white layer under it to show through. The leggings were simple, not tight but not baggy, and matched the under shirt as they tucked neatly into polished boots. Gliding over, Qui-Gon peered at the material. Glistening just slightly in the light were iridescent leaves and vines. Someone would have to be very close to see the design and catch them is just the right light.

"Why do you get the simple robes?" Qui-Gon asked, almost to himself.

Obi-Wan finished his bread, flicking it behind him. "Because I am cuter." He deadpanned.

Qui-Gon's head shot up from his inspection of the pattern on his student's shoulder. Obi-Wan looked at his master unflinching.

The corner of Qui-Gon's lip twitched.

Obi-Wan smirked.

Both broke into a fit of laughter. Obi-Wan, for his part, truly was happy. His master had been brooding, though he denied it, since Obi-Wan had told him they were on vacation. It seemed, now, that his master was finding the pleasure in life again. Missions were good training, but sometimes a Jedi just needed a rest.

* * *

The entrance had been grand, the dinner superb and now, Qui-Gon simply wanted to go back to his room. Currently, he was trapped in a droll conversation about flower breeding. The ballroom was alight with bright chandeliers and candles casting everything with a warm glow. His apprentice had been swept off his feet several times. After both had met the rest of the royal family, the queens and their children, his apprentice had had no end of attention. To his dismay, he was dragged, rather forcefully at points, back onto the dance floor almost every time he had managed to escape. Qui-Gon found this amusing, though he knew he should have had mercy and saved him. Somewhere in a dark corner of his mind he thought it some form of punishment for some crime long since past. He didn't know which one, but it was punishment just the same.

Obi-Wan thought his legs were going to fall off. He was not tired from the dancing. Dancing was nothing more then a form of sparring to him. He was graceful and had learned many dances on many planets. He was tired of the small talk, the boring talk, and the pointless talk. This would not be the first time he was unwillingly dragged out but it was shaping up to be the record of most dances in one night. Currently, he was dancing with the youngest daughter of King Keth, Princess Kay.

The Princess was shorter then the Jedi, if only just, with long hair of golden hue. Unlike her sisters' intricate designs, Kay's hair perched itself in a simple tail high on her head, draping down just past her shoulders. She was of a natural beauty so she rarely used any form of covering make-up. He lips glistened with a pale pink gloss while her blue eyes sparked from behind black kohl. She dressed simply in a single layer pale green gown that swept the tops of her feet. Obi-Wan had noticed immediately when she rushed him that there were no dainty slippers the other women had seen fit to wear. He was pleasantly surprised when she lifted her dress slightly to show him ankle high boots in polished silver. He was even more surprised when she began to talk while they danced. His other partners had talked, of course, but of poetry and art. Princess Kay, he realized, was vastly different.

"and I told him to fuck off before slapping him." She finished. Princess Kay had met Master Mace Windu years past and was not at all a fan of the wise master.

Obi-Wan smiled, despite him self, as he imagined the shock on the darker man's face.

"I wish I could have seen that," he said, spinning her into his arms.

The princes laughed, uncaring of the glares she received. "I have a holovid," she chimed, allowing herself to be led across the dance floor.

"Now, you said something about a weapons collection," he said, not hiding his curiosity, "Do you have any Slugthrowers?"

"Oh do I! I have some really beautiful ones. Daddy loves his blasters, but I love my Slugthrowers."

Obi-Wan was impressed.

A voice interrupted his thoughts, followed by a slight tap to his left shoulder. "Excuse me," a young man said, looking at both dancers, "might I cut in, Young Jedi? Would you mind?"

Before Obi-Wan could respond, Princess Kay answered for him. "Yes, he minds. I mind too. This happens to be a great dance for me and I am not going to get half a dance with a Jedi. Move on. Now." With that, the young princess pulled the Jedi along the dance floor, essentially leading now. Obi-Wan was stunned but continued to follow.

After a few moments of following the Princesses lead he decided to point a few things out.

"Not that a mind, Princess, but I don't think your father would much approve of that display. It was rather rude. Further….I think we are getting far to many stares. You're leading rather forcefully. Can you ease up?"

Kay paused, noticing the Jedi in front of her. In her haste to get away from the would-be suitor, she had switched their roles. Obi-Wan had followed her lead in the dance as she fumed needlessly all but pushing him to move. She had the decency to blush a bright shade of red.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "they just…bug me so much. I don't often get a conversation that doesn't involve flowers, candy and everything else womanly. I like weapons and science and, honestly, I would rather be a scientist then a princess. Its just so much more fun getting dirty in the field or mixing up chemicals." She looked up into his eyes, pleading for understanding a frown firmly in place.

Obi-Wan smiled softly, nodding. He understood. She was someone who didn't like to sit by and watch the world pass. "If you would like, you can lead. But you better tell me I'm pretty or you're not getting anywhere."

Key laughed, nearly doubling over. Guests rolled their eyes, no longer concerning themselves with the odd princess. After a few minutes she had composed herself, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Taking his hands again, she managed to choke out, "You are very pretty" before dissolving into a smaller fit of laughter, this time with Obi-Wan's own rich voice joining in.

Across the hall, her father stood watching, Qui-Gon standing beside him.

"Your apprentice is something else," he said, smiling into his wine glass.

Qui-Gon nodded. Obi-Wan teased him for his incessant need to save "pathetic lifeforms", but Obi-Wan had his own talent he could be teased for. Obi-Wan had an incessant need to cheer up "pathetic lifeforms".

"He has a dry sense of humor at the best of times. Somehow, he always manages to charm someone. You know," here he turned to the king, smiling at the memory, "there was one ambassador that was taken with him a bit more then Obi-Wan had realized."

"Oh?" asked the king, leaning closer to the Jedi master and lowering his voice, "what happened?"

Qui-Gon, for his part, glanced about him and then once more at his apprentice. Obi-Wan was happily led around the dance floor by the princess as she giggled and laughed.

"The ambassador thought him charming, mature and highly intelligent. Obi-Wan isn't one to be rude, so when he was asked for a dance, of course he accepted. The ambassador did over step bounds by kissing him."

The king glanced sharply at the young Jedi, grinning from ear to ear. "What did your apprentice do?"

"Punched the ambassador right then and there. He can be very passionate; it is something that isn't normally encouraged. However, he was put in a situation that he was not prepared for in the least and acted on instinct. He wanted the ambassador away from him and ensured he would get plenty of space between them in the least amount of time with the smallest amount of energy expended."

"He struck an ambassador?" The king's eyes widened, "Was she alright?"

"Oh he was fine. A trip to the healers and he was back on his feet in no time, though most assuredly wiser."

The king's head swam, that was just too much. He glanced over at his daughter with a small amount of fear. She wasn't that forward but she could be 'one of the guys', as the servants put it.

"You don't have to worry, your majesty," Qui-Gon voiced, putting a broad hand onto the kings shoulders, "That was a long time ago and he is much wiser, too. Besides, your daughter is not threat, nor would he strike a lady that wasn't trying to kill him."

The king's shoulders relaxed. Pausing a moment, he tilted his head. "Do many ladies try to kill him?"

Qui-Gon chuckled lightly before beginning another tale of woe involving his apprentice, a senator and a rocket powered tart-cart.

* * *

The evening had gone remarkably well after that. Obi-Wan had been kept occupied by the princess and when he wasn't he was saving her from yelling at more young men. They seemed to arrive en mass when he stepped away. After having found out that she kept a compact slugthrower hidden in her dress, he felt is safer for all involved if he stayed with her.

Princess Kay talked almost non-stop about her forensic science classes as well as her anthropology studies. She was fascinated with alien diversity and had asked Obi-Wan more questions then he could possibly recite. The celebration had wound down greatly as the ending fireworks had been sent off. Now only a few guests remained.

"Can I have a DNA sample? Just a bit of blood, maybe some hair, too."

Obi-Wan smiled tiredly. "I'll think about that one."

It was then that King Keth and Qui-Gon walked up to the pair, stopping the princess from another barrage of questions.

"I am beginning to think you hate me," started the king, "You have kept Obi-Wan to yourself nearly the whole night. I haven't even had the chance to have a dance with you."

Kay smiled warmly and took her fathers hands. The musicians, who had yet to pack up, began a soft and slow melody as the King and Princess walked to the center of the floor. Kay smiled as her father placed a sift kiss on her forehead. While he would never admit it out loud, fearing he would hurt his other children, Kay had always been his favorite. While it was not proper to pick a favorite out of your children, he couldn't help himself. She was strong willed, independent and free spirited. She was intelligent and could take care of herself in a fight. While she didn't like fighting, she would if she needed too. When she did, it was with everything she had. He knew that one day she would marry and leave his life, but he also knew that she would be subservient to no one, least of all her husband. Her mother feared she would never marry. He, on the other hand, knew it would happen when she met someone who understood the treasure of an independent woman.

The two Jedi watched as the king and princess danced slowly. Obi-Wan stretched his legs as he sat in a stray chair.

"I'm sorry, master. I have neglected you. I hope you had a good time."

Qui-Gon did have a good time. He felt, for the first time in what seemed like years, relaxed. Obi-Wan, too, seemed to glow, though slightly dampened in his tired state. Qui-Gon glanced at the dancing pair before holding his hand out to his apprentice.

Obi-Wan looked up, confused.

"You didn't seem opposed to following," he said.

Obi-Wan shook his head lightly and took his master's hand. Standing, he followed his master to the dance floor once more and let himself sway with the music. The princess caught his eye and winked before resting her head on her fathers shoulder. The king swayed with his daughter, his cheek resting on her head as he held her in his arms.

Obi-Wan shook his head again, trying to stifle a yawn. "You know," he started, "this may be the best dance all night."

The aged master looked down at his apprentice, "oh," he asked, "how so?"

Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled. Qui-Gon knew that look. It usually preceded a bad joke or a prank.

"It's a slow song, we are barely shuffling which is wondrous to my feet, no one is trying to cut in, and…" he paused, leaning his head onto his masters shoulder, "I have a great pillow again."

Qui-Gon chuckled, remembering when they were stuck in the space terminal until the Jedi Temple finished security drills. He was a good pillow then, though he did get admonished for moving too much and trying to speak.

Resting his cheek on his student's head, he risked a glance at the king. King Keth smiled warmly at him before closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh. He could feel the king's warmth and contentment without even touching the Force.

Closing his own eyes, he allowed the Force to flood his senses, engulfing his entire being. The King shone in a pale blue, his daughter a deep red. Looking forward, his apprentice swirled in pale yellows, deep golds and pure whites. Here and there were splotches of blue hues.

He knew his apprentice was reaching out, just the same, to his own signature, swirling in shades of bright green.

Letting out his own content sign, Qui-Gon let the Force wash over him, glad that the old green master had forced his to rest.

This time, at least.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope nothing confused you. Of course, if you read all the notes at the top you wont be. What, you didn't? For shame.

**Aura colors: **I looked them up in my book. I can type it all out if you REALLY want to know the color meanings. Looking up all the colors and meanings, I really feel they were the best suited for the moment and for the personality I tend to write them with. Feel free to disagree just don't leave angry comments about it, thanks.

Rating: I have debated with myself ENDLESSLY over this. It is one bad word and a reference to slash. Since I am giving the option to read the story as a slash story, I am putting this at a 'T' rating, just to be safe and avoid ruffled feathers. Sorry if this somehow upsets you. It is very much the same as any of my 'K' stories, but I feel better this way.


End file.
